Seven Kisses
by Yumi-kii
Summary: Drabbles about Natsu, Lucy and seven types of kisses. Natsu x Lucy. UPDATED Chapter 2: I've been missing your hugs and touch and your scent for too long. Oh, and your kisses too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with another NaLu story! This is a series story about Natsu, Lucy, their relationship, their life, their reactions and 7 kisses. There is a slight mention of Gajeel x Levy in this. I hope you guys will enjoy it. As for those who have read the latest chapter of the manga, I'm sure you're crying out in angst, anger and horror about Gray changing and getting possessed. I am too! And as for those who have not caught up with the manga or are following the anime, you are in for a world of PAIN. Beware of all the heartbreaks that you will be receiving. Well then, that's all. I hope you'll love this new story!**_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters does not belong to me but to the author Hiro Mashima. Of course, that includes NaLu. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot._

* * *

It was a blistering hot day in Magnolia, with the heat reaching every part of town and every citizen trying their best to escape the poisonous rays, a particular blond in the famous guild, Fairy Tail, was just starting to feel the effects of the heat after leaving the cooling comforts of her home. Seated at one of the guild's table, she was sweating like never before when her fire using partner just had to decide to sit next to her and make her sweat glands produce even more 'juice', as Happy would call it. The said blue cat though was not to be found anywhere as he had decided to chill himself at the guild's backyard pool.

Natsu and Lucy had been dating for a few months now and their relationship had been as steady as it could be. Though at the beginning, there were misunderstandings and confusions due to the involvement of a few particular people in the guild who liked to see the two of them being all flustered. But in the end, their feelings were properly delivered to the opposite gender and they got together properly . Well, as properly as it could be since they _are_ in Fairy Tail, the number one most disastrous guild, in Magnolia.

"Lucy! Did you see me sock Gray in the face just now? I was awesome weren't I?" Her boisterous partner started chatting animatedly about his win against Gray all while seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was currently drowning in the amount of perspiration her body is currently producing.

Too drenched in sweat to properly answer her favorite fire mage, Lucy Heartfilia just gave a tired hum of agreement before burying her head onto her folded arms tiredly. Finally noticing his precious celestial user's lack of participation in their conversation, Natsu looked at Lucy lying down on the table exhausted from the heat and finally noticed her shirt soaked with sweat. Being a fire mage and all, he had been immune to the heat for as long as he could remember, hence, he could not really sympathize with Lucy's tiredness from the heat. So, he decided to cheer his girlfriend up. He tried to think of a perfect plan that will not annoy the hell out of his beloved. However, he could not think of a proper way to cheer her up. He thought of buying flowers for her but he knows that Lucy is too tired from the heat to properly appreciate the flowers right now, so that idea is out of the question.

Just then, Natsu spotted the resident match-maker in Fairy Tail and thought that it'd be a good idea to get some advice and ideas from her so that the plan will be perfect. Making up his mind, Natsu told Lucy that he'll be back after settling some business and made his way towards said mage. Lucy muttered her okay before quieting down to sleep off the heat.

"Hey Mira! Do you know a perfect way I can cheer Lucy up?" Upon hearing the question, the demon soul mage looked up from her work and frowned at the resident pink-haired slayer.

"Natsu, did you do something to upset Lucy again?" Sensing a rapidly growing dark aura coming from his fellow guild mate, the dragon slayer quickly raised his hands in defense and explained in a hurried tone, "No no no! It's not what you think Mira! It's just that Lucy is very tired because of the heat so I want to do something to cheer her up!"

At his answer, the match-making cover girl of the guild brightened up and started gushing about how sweet and caring a boyfriend Natsu is towards Lucy, making his cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "Of course I'll help you Natsu! Since you are being such a wonderful husba-oops, I mean boyfriend for Lucy." The fire user sweat-dropped at Mira's slip of her true feelings. It was not a secret that the white-haired lady had been supporting the two of them ever since they met. It was even less of a secret that the barmaid want the two of them married ever since they were in a relationship.

"Great! Thanks Mira!" The boy smiled, pleased that he will be able to get a perfect plan to cheer his Lucy up. Before the two of them could start brainstorming for ideas though, Fairy Tail's very own bookworm came trudging up to where the two mage were and asked the barmaid for a chilled beverage. While waiting for her chilled drink to be delivered, the solid script mage turned her head and said, "I'll help you too Natsu. I overheard what you and Mira were talking about and I got just the perfect plan to cheer Lu-chan up!"

"Really? Thanks Levy!" Natsu cried out glad that Levy is willing to help him in his plan to enliven the curvaceous mage's spirit as the blue-haired girl was his girlfriend's best girl friend. Note girl, because you know, _he_ is and will _always_ be Lucy's best friend. That is one of the positions he will never give up. Including being Lucy's boyfriend, fiancé and husband. If even Lucy's best girl friend is getting involved, then the plan will surely be perfectly perfect.

Just then, Mira came back with Levy's drink and the three of them starts brainstorming of ways to perk Lucy up. "How about you treat Lucy to some ice cream? I'm sure she'll cheer up." Mira suggested.

"But Lucy is currently on a diet so she said that she's going to lay of on the fats and sugar for awhile." The fire using, disastrous boyfriend said.

"Oh! How about you sing Lu-chan a song Natsu? Surely she'll perk up with you singing a fun and Happy song." The petite mage clapped her hands in delight.

"Do you mean like how you always light up whenever Gajeel sings for you?" The famous model teased as the cheeks of the said blue-haired mage redden at the mention of the iron dragon slayer.

"I would, but Happy and Lucy always says that I sound horrible whenever I sing." The dragon slayer pouted, recalling all the times when his mate and best friend rolled around the girl's apartment living room laughing at him singing.

"Well then, I suppose that's out. Anymore ideas?" Mira looked at her two fellow nakama. The three sat in silence for a few minutes, when Levy suddenly jumped up and clapped her hands as absolute joy spreads itself onto her face.

"I got it! Natsu! Just give Lu-chan a kiss! I'm sure that she will perk up and stop being so tired after that."

Hearing Levy's suggestion, Mira too clapped her hands in delight and said, "Oh! It's the perfect plan Natsu! You have to do it!" Hesitating for a second, Natsu thought it over and decided that the two of them were right. It _is _the perfect plan. Not wanting to waste a moment, the fire dragon slayer said a hurried thanks to both his guild mates and made his way towards his one and only mate.

"Lucy!", at the call of her name, the celestial mage lifted up her head tiredly and saw her boyfriend bounding towards her happily. How he can summon so much energy under the torture of this horrible heat never fail to amaze her. Just looking at him filled to the brim with energy in this stifling weather makes her feel even more tired. When her boyfriend reached her side, she muttered out a lethargic "yes?".

Not missing a single beat, the pink-haired dragon slayer leaned down towards his girlfriend and pecked her on her cheek before declaring out loud, "Cheer up Lucy!", and smiling his toothy smile at her.

A stun look was shown across the blond-haired mage's face as she sat in shock at her mate's sudden surprise and outburst. "Wha-?" The surprised mage managed to utter out that one word before red dusted her cheeks at the fact that her boyfriend just kissed her in front of the whole guild.

Undeterred by his Lucy's reaction, Natsu looked at her and said, "I saw that you were really tired from the heat and so I wanted to cheer you up! Did it work Lucy? Did I manage to cheer you up?"

Hearing her Natsu being so caring and sweet towards her well-being, Lucy recovered from the shock and smiled sweetly towards him before standing up and returning Natsu's surprise with one of her own, on the lips. The astounded dragon slayer stood still for a moment, at his mate's abrupt and unusual behavior, before returning the kiss with an intensity that made the key user's knees turn weak. Luckily, her boyfriend was there to hold her up with his strong arms that were wrapped tightly around her waist.

At the couple's kiss, the guild began cheering for them as catcalls resounded in the guild hall. Some were also smiling happily at the two's sweet act. Meanwhile, Levy and Mira gave each other a high-five at successfully helping Natsu lift Lucy's spirit up.

"Thank you Natsu. That was really sweet of you. You're the best!" Lucy cried out in happiness after they broke apart for air.

"No problem Lucy! I'll do anything for you!" The salmon colored hair mage replied, happy that his Lucy is finally in a good mood. After all, when his mate is upset, it's his duty to make her happy because he loves her. Plus, he got two free kiss out of it. What could be more perfect than that.

* * *

_**Annnd, that's the end of the first chapter! I hope that it has been an enjoyable read for you dear reader! Please do give your comments on it and don't feel shy about writing your honest opinion. I welcome ALL sorts of opinions! Thank you so so so much for reading. I hope that you will love forward to the next chapter. Once again, thank you! NALU FOREVER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! I'm back with the second chapter of Natsu and Lucy's seven kisses. I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you guys have enjoyed the first kiss! I've decided to change the title to Seven Kisses so that it's easier to remember. Let's get on with the story.**_

_**Special Thanks to NinjaWolf4 for their awesomely encouraging review!**_

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, its characters and the setting does not belong to me. I only own the plot.

**Inspiration: Fairy Tail ED 15: He, You, I and Her**

_**Kiss Type:**__** The 'I'm sorry!' kiss**_

_**Setting:**__** AU. Where Natsu and Lucy are 18 years old and attend the same school. The whole story is in Lucy's POV.**_

* * *

It's already been the fourth time he blew me off, I thought as I glared at the apologetic message that announced that my boyfriend will not be coming for our date. I was beginning to think that he might actually be tired of me and our relationship already. Lately, whenever we plan for a date, Natsu always said that he could make it. But, in the end, he'll either be really late or he'll give me the same old text that said that he couldn't make it after all. And all because of his job as the president of our school's student council. It's not that I don't understand that being the president is tough and stressful. I do understand the hard life of being the head of the student council. I really do. But, lately, I've been wishing that I could be his first priority instead of school duties.

It has been a month since we've actually been on a proper date. I really miss the warm touches, smiles and undivided attention that he always gave me when we are together. Sighing in disappointment and sadness, I locked my phone as I looked around the café forlornly.

The café we had planned to meet up at was a really beautiful café with a balcony. It had a modern look and served really delicious food. As a bonus, it's situated in a quiet forest so there are no noisy traffic noises and humans. I found this place by accident when I was taking a walk around a few weeks back. I had thought that it was the perfect place for a date, and when Natsu suggested that we go on one on the Saturday a few weeks later, I immediately suggested this place. When he agreed enthusiastically, I was ecstatic that we could finally go on a proper date and at such a wonderful place too.

Little did I know, my dreams of having probably the most splendid date ever was shattered, after an hour of waiting for my late boyfriend, with a single "I'm sorry. I can't make it cause of a student council meeting." I even went shopping for new clothes and shoes for our date, did my hair and everything and yet, he just blew me off for a meeting. Needless to say, I was livid.

'This is it,' I told myself. 'I can't take it anymore. I'm not going to forgive that pink haired idiot no matter what he says and do.' Tears welled up in my eyes as anger overtook my rationale. "Does he really love me?" I muttered under my breath as I stood up and stormed out of the café.

Deciding that I need to cool down before making my way home, I walked deeper into the forest and found a small cliff overlooking the sea. Feeling lonely, I walk towards the cliff and stood there thinking. Memories of our time together came to my mind with ease.

I thought about the first time Natsu asked me to be his girlfriend. He had called me out after school, saying that he had something he wanted to talk to me about. So, when I met him behind the school's gym after all our classes, he had confessed to me, with a really cute blushing face, that he had fallen in love with me at first sight and that he couldn't think of a human more perfect than me. He also told me that he would always protect me and be with me. Then, he asked me to be his girlfriend.

Of course, I agreed immediately. Because I too fell in love with him at first sight. I had never thought that my feelings would be reciprocated seeing that he is such a dense person, who only ever thought about food and fighting (especially with Gray). I was really surprised and I had blushed throughout his whole confession but ultimately, I was glad that my love was not one-sided.

After we decided to date, our friends threw a huge congratulations party for us when we went back to class. Apparently, they all knew that Natsu was going to confess to me after school today and yet they never thought to at least give me some hints so that I could prepare my heart (how typical of them really).

And as they are from Fairy Tail Academy, like the academy itself, they all had many different reactions to the news of me and Natsu dating. Mira-san was the most exaggerated as she fainted from the excitement of us finally together. Elfman, Mira-san's younger brother had called Natsu a 'MAN!' for confessing and me a 'MAN!' too for accepting Natsu's love. Of course, I screamed at him after that I am a woman and not a man but he was too far gone in his celebration that it was completely ignored. Lisanna, the youngest of the Strauss siblings had congratulated me with a tight hug before dragging both her sister and brother away before they embarrass themselves even more.

Levy had come up to me and gave me a big hug and told me how happy she was for me. Gajeel, her boyfriend, had given Natsu a five and me a pat before going away with Levy for some food. Erza blushed throughout the whole time she congratulated me and Natsu. Well, she tried. The red headed class president had only said two words before she, like Mira-san, fainted and had to be carried to the infirmary by Wendy, who smiled at us as she wished us to be happy.

Gray gave Natsu a nudged and I a pat as he told Natsu to take proper care of me. Juvia, of course, immediately got jealous and declared me her love rival, again, before calming down when Gray told her that I'm Natsu's now. She then hug me and told me to be happy with Natsu with a bright smile on her face. She then told Natsu to hold onto me forever so that Gray will stay as hers. Laughing, Natsu immediately promised and said that he will never give me away to anyone else. My face immediately blushed deep red as soon as those words left his mouth.

The rest of the party went on with everyone else coming up to me and Natsu and giving us their blessing. But, because we are students of the infamous Fairy Tail Academy, the party soon turned into a disaster as Natsu, Gray and Gajeel started a three way fight and everyone else got caught up in it. In the end, Erza punished everyone and we were all forced to clean up the mess.

A lonely smile crept onto my face as the memories of that day flashed through my mind. It has been half a year since that eventful day. Although we had a few fights before, but, they were all small fights and we quickly made up after. This is probably our biggest fight. Concluding that I have stayed here enough, I walked back towards the forest and began to make my way home.

Walking through two rows of autumn trees while still stuck in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that I had walked past Natsu until I heard, "Lucy!" Immediately, I turned around and saw my boyfriend standing a few feet away from me. Shocked to see someone who said that they will not be appearing, I stood there dumbly as I watched him walk towards me while trying to regain some much needed air due to his frantic run.

"N-Natsu?..." I stuttered out still stunned at his appearance. Then, I remembered that I was supposed to be pissed at him so, I glared at him before grinding out "What are you doing here?"

"Lucy, thank god I finally found you! When you didn't reply my message, I was worried that something had happened to you and so I ran to the café but I couldn't find you When I asked the workers at the café they said that they saw you walk towards the cliff and so I made my way there and then I saw you here. And why didn't you answer my calls?!" I watch Natsu ramble on as he waved his hands about trying to tell me how frantic he had been when he couldn't find me.

But, I was still angry that he had called off our date so, with a grunt, I told him, "Aren't you supposed to be at your meeting with the council?"

Sensing my anger, he winced before saying apologetically, "I'm sorry Luce, I know you have been looking forward to this date for a long time and I completely messed it up. I have no excuses for that. But, please forgive me. I can't be without you."

"Natsu, this is the fourth time you blew up our date for the student council. I get that being the president requires lots of commitment and time but can't you just prioritise me before the council for once? It's been a really long time since we've spent some time together properly and yet, because of the council, we have to give spending time together up. I'm starting to wonder if our relationship and I mean anything to you." I poured out all the feelings of frustration, sadness and loneliness I've held in for the past month and wrapped my arms around myself for comfort.

"Lucy…"Natsu started to say and he grabbed my hand and started to walk while pulling me with him.

"Natsu! Where are we going?" I questioned bewildered as I tried to get an answer from him by stopping him. However, the dragon-obsessed guy just ignored me and continue to lead-drag me somewhere. Giving up at the stubborn nature of my partner, I merely rolled my eyes and allowed myself to be dragged to a destination only Natsu Dragneel knows of.

After five minutes of walking, Natsu came to a stop all of a sudden, which made me bang my nose against his muscled back. "Ouch! Natsu, why did you stop out of nowhere?" I rubbed my nose as I glared at him. Instead of answering my question, the pyromaniac just turned around and grabbed my shoulders.

"Lucy you and our relationship means the universe to me. I will never give you and our love up for anything no matter what. You are the most important person to me. Don't ever doubt that. And, to make up for missing our date, we can have another date right now, over here!" He declared this with a step to the side and thus, allowing me to see where I have been brought to. A café. That's where he had dragged me to. The one where we had our first café date no less.

"I know this is not as good as the one that you found but, at least it's the one where we had our first café date at."

"You remembered?" I asked overwhelmed that he remembered something that happened five months ago.

"Of course I do!" Natsu smiled as he replied.

"Wait," I said, "what about your student council meeting?"

"Screw that." He replied, "I know that I have been neglecting you for a long time and so I have decided to make it up to you by blowing the meeting off. I've been missing your hugs and touch and your scent for too long. Oh, and your kisses too." He smiled cheekily at me.

"Natsu…" I respond, "Are you serious?"

"Yup! So let's go have our date right now!" He exclaimed and grabbed my hand once again. "Ah! Wait a minute Lucy." Natsu shouted and turned around once again to grab my shoulders.

"Wha-"I started to say, but before I could finish, he swopped down and pressed his smooth and firm lips onto my own soft ones. My eyes widen in astonishment before I gave in to the pleasure and closed my eyes to enjoy the kiss. 'This may not be so bad after all' I thought as Natsu deepened the kiss by probing my lower lip with his tongue.

After a few minutes, the both of us separated for some much needed oxygen and Natsu expressed his apology by saying "I'm sorry" with his puppy dog eyes. Well, I have never known anyone to reject him after seeing those sad puppy eyes and so I told him that I'll forgive him on the condition that he never neglects me again. Then, he was all smiles and happiness as he peck me on the lips one more time to thank me. With everything resolved, both of us made our way into the café for our long-awaited date hand in hand. Oh, the main reason I'm willing to forgive so quickly was because of that hot kiss he gave me. But, don't tell Natsu that or else his ego will just get even bigger than it already is and I don't want to deal with that.

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I really enjoyed typing this chapter. Please look forward to the next one! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
